


Long Days

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, From a prompt list post I reblogged eons ago on tumblr, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Poor Hajime, Prompt Fill, Seriously a one shot I'm shocked, Some swearing thanks to Kuzuryuu, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post SDR2Sometimes, Hajime has long days on the island, helping his friends. And sometimes all he needs is a hug. Though, perhaps at 4 am isn't the preferred time, Komaeda.Fill for the prompts (on tumblr): "You come to my room and wake me up at 4 am, to cuddle?" and "You look like you need a hug."





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look what happens when I feel focused and insist I write a one shot!
> 
> This feels so GOOD. I missed writing one shots (or, more accurately, writing something that actually ended up being a one shot). I was scrolling through my tumblr posts for inspiration and found a prompt list I reblogged eons ago with many great prompts. I'll link it later, because... again, it's late here and I should get myself to bed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. It almost feels like I've come full circle and wrote yet another story where Hajime and Nagito snuggle in bed together. Ahaha... I think I got a theme for them... 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. They always make my day! :)

It had been a long day.

The day hadn’t started out long. It had started off pleasant, with a slightly cooler than average morning (well, as cool as the climate could get on a tropical island) greeting him after a full eight-hour rest. Breakfast, had also been pleasant. Now that Hanamura was awake, Hajime could happily (and more importantly without a guilty conscious) pass off cooking duties. Hanamura was alive in the kitchen, his scars from their stint as Ultimate Despair fading as he threw himself fully into his passion. Cooking, he once said to Hajime while he was sobbing, made him feel useful, allowed him to pass on joy to others. Satisfaction when people enjoyed his meals was his goal in the end. Hajime would never try to stop him from achieving it.

However, after breakfast (or more accurately, during, but Hajime was going to say after so he could hold onto a small bit of sanity) was where things slowly fell at the seams.

Saionji had a panic attack, staring blankly at the empty space in the dining area, screaming and sobbing about Koizumi’s memorial and how,

“She just wanted to honour the love of her life” and “Why, why isn’t Mahiru waking up? Oh god why, why, WHY?”

Hajime could barely get within arms reach of her before Saionji smacked him firmly, wailing on him, until Koizumi burst up the stairs. That stopped Saionji from trying to beat the crap out of Hajime, but also started her on a whole new wave of tears.

Koizumi (thank the sun, moon, stars, and planets), simply scooped Saionji up, sitting on the floor with her, and held her, rocking her like a parent would a child. Hajime scooted away and let them have some privacy.

Entering the kitchen, he spotted Hanamura who gleefully told him “looks like a meat grinder got to you”, and handed him an ice pack followed by, “though this does give you an excuse to visit Tsumiki” complete with an eyebrow wiggle.

Hajime accepted the ice pack and ignored the rest. Focusing on making tea, Hajime made an herbal blend.

By the time Hajime brought the tea over to Saionji and Koizumi, Saionji wasn’t crying, merely sniffling, and Koizumi was still hugging her. When he handed the tea, Saionji grimaced and muttered an apology. Accepting the apology, Hajime left them, intent on smoothing out the rest of his day.

No such thing.

He exited the restaurant to find Owari screaming at both Nidai and Kuzuryuu about how she,

“Doesn’t deserve to eat” and “She can’t do it, she just can’t”.

There were tears involved too. Hajime watched as, before he could move, Nidai scooped Owari into his broad embrace, holding her too thin frame against his bulky one. Reminders, about how he loves her, no matter what, how they’d get through this together, poured out of his mouth. There were more tears, a bit more yelling. Hajime edged away, as did Kuzuryuu, giving yet more people privacy. More tea was made, though with the bonus of not getting attacked.

“T-Thank you, Ha-Hajii.” Owari was sniffling into Nidai’s shoulder when he returned.

“It’s no problem, Akane.” Hajime carefully handed her the tea, “You’re not worthless or undeserving of anything.”

Owari sniffled and proceeded to throw half of herself into Hajime, not quite wanting to leave Nidai’s embrace. Hajime ended up getting hugged by both Owari and Nidai, Hajime being dwarfed by Nidai’s size too. When she finished her tea, Hajime left Owari with a gentle pat.

“Thank you, Nekomaru.” Hajime said.

“No need for thanks.” Nidai softly said, holding Owari, “Thank you for helping Hajime. Though, if I may suggest something, you should get your face looked at by Mikan.”

Hajime grimaced. Apparently, Saionji did more of a number on him than previously thought. “Right.”

Exiting the hotel, Hajime ambled towards the third island, to where Tsumiki was holed up most of the time, unless Hajime took over for her. He picked his pace up, wanting to get to the third island quickly, but was stopped by Sonia, frantically on the ground, searching through bushes and behind rocks.

“What’s wrong Sonia?” Hajime asked (foolishly).

“Oh, Hajime!” Sonia stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees, “It’s awful! Gundham lost Jum-P. I’m trying to help him. Do you think…?” She gasped, “Oh, unless you were going to see Mikan about your face…”

…that settled it, Saionji really did a number on him. Hajime was grateful he still had the ice pack Hanamura gave him, but it was getting warmer. He took it off his face, feeling the skin underneath. It was radiating cold. His face would be fine for a while.

“It’s no problem Sonia.”

Famous last words.

He spent exactly one hour and forty-three minutes (at some point, a talent kicked in, and Hajime couldn’t help himself as he started to count down the time precisely) helping Sonia. Tanaka’s hamster (Hajime silently vowed to NEVER let Tanaka hear him utter the word “hamster”) was hiding in a tree, curled on a branch. Hajime ended up climbing the tree, retrieving the hamster, only to have it bite his finger and scurry off to Sonia, practically nestling in her hands as she scooped it up, giving a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you, Hajime!” Sonia nuzzled the hamster, “You were a great assistance… though sorry for the bite. You may not have a strong enough aura to gain their trust.”

Hajime nodded because it was the fastest and easiest option as an answer to that statement. “Right, I’m going to see Mikan now.”

“Take care!” Sonia waved, “And thanks again!”

Hajime practically raced an invisible enemy to the hospital, not wanting to get caught by someone before he got his face looked at. Inside the hospital it was cool and Hajime exhaled relieved. Locating Tsumiki (who was just finishing up with Pekoyama, who still needed regular check ups to make sure she wasn’t pushing herself too hard. Again.), Hajime waved her down. The moment she saw his face, she squeaked.

“H-Hajime… what happened?” She rushed over.

“Hiyoko happened.” Hajime tried to sound light. He sounded tired.

Tsumiki nodded, Hajime’s explanation sufficient. “F-follow me.”

 Tsumiki lead him into a small room off the side. She took her time, gently poking his face, asking if anything hurt. It didn’t though Hajime knew it was because half his face still felt a bit frozen. When he finally spotted himself in the mirror, Hajime winced. He thankfully didn’t have a black eye, but his cheek would swell a bit. He poked his cheek and sighed. Tsumiki supplied him with another ice pack in case, as well as some common, over the counter medicine for the swelling. He thanked her and left, not wanting to be in the hospital for too long.

Now that he settled his injury, Hajime took a bit of time wandering around the third island. It had been a while since he had visited.

Instantly, he regretted that.

Mioda’s music was blaring out of the music venue, lights flashing. The door was open, letting the sound filter out. Hajime would have complained except he spotted Byakuya, sitting, back stiff. Hajime was sure their face was dazed. He tried to tip-toe away. Mioda spotted him. Well… at least Byakuya didn’t have to suffer alone? Hajime tried to convey that to them, but at this point, their gaze was a bit off, glassy.

When Mioda finished (Hajime had lost track of time. Even with all the talents stuffed in his brain, there was not much he could do when his mind was numbed by music), Hajime cited some work and bustled out, dragging Byakuya out as an act of potential mercy.

(Not that he was dragging Mioda’s passion down. Hajime was happy she was passionate and enthusiastic. He just wished his ears could say the same.)

Leaving Byakuya to their own defenses once he got to the bridge, Hajime kept walking, heading to the fourth island. He spotted Souda, as well as Komaeda, who was holding a tool kit, nodding as Souda was fixing a part to the train. (A train, that circled the entire park and did not, in fact, lead into a mysterious tunnel to take them unconsciously to a death trap Funhouse.)

“Hey Hajime!” Souda waved, a wrench in hand.

“Hajime.” Komaeda shot a smile, before it slightly faded, “What happened?”

“Oh… uh…” Hajime rubbed his face.

“Was it Hiyoko?” Komaeda, of course, guessed right.

“Yes…” Hajime answered, “It’s all better now.”

“Excellent.”

Souda then cut in, “Hey, are you free?”

(Hajime’s mind unhelpfully flashed to Sonia asking the same thing and he almost said no.)

(He said yes.)

“Great!” Souda beamed, “Then could you help us with…”

Hajime got lost in the terms, letting his mind and body fly on autopilot. Some talent burst out and made everything Souda was saying fit into his mind. With Komaeda’s help added in, Hajime found helping pleasant, and therapeutic, the morning’s strife slipping away.

It didn’t last long. Hajime should have expected it.

He returned (with Komaeda and Souda) to Tanaka spewing poetic threats to Hanamura who, according to him,

“Is dancing a fine line of flirtation with my dark mistress”.

It didn’t help when Sonia added in, “I’m capable of taking care of my own honour Gundham,” in a sweet tone, before somehow sweetly cautioning Hanamura to not attempt again.

This, in turn, almost spurred Souda to jump to both of his lover’s defenses (a desire to team up with Tanaka and threaten Hanamura, while wanting to agree with Sonia that she was perfectly capable of defending herself). It resulted in Souda walking over to his lovers, a glare to Hanamura tag teamed with Tanaka, and a sweet smile to Sonia in reassurance.

Hajime didn’t want any part in this. He slipped away, entering the kitchen, intent on making himself some lunch. Fate didn’t play that out. Instead, he found Saionji arguing with Koizumi.

“I can so make a cake!”

“Hiyoko… we should ask first…”

“No! They’ll try to stop me.”

Saionji was right. They would, with a lot of headaches. Hajime wished he could walk away, but they had already spotted him.

“Hiyoko… we can make a cake, but we need to conserve supplies. I can help you…”

“No way. I can do this without you holding my damn hand.”

“… we can’t waste food.” Hajime bluntly told her.

“Are you stifling my creativity?!” Saionji wheezed at him.

Great. Just… great. Somehow, her voice carried loud enough that the door to the kitchen opened, Mioda bursting in.

“Did someone say something about creativity being stifled?!”

“I…” Hajime tried to defend himself.

Saionji got to the punch first. “Hajime is!”

Mioda took one long look at him before she inhaled deeply. Hajime tried to mentally prepare himself for a debate. He wasn’t successful, not when his “ally” Koizumi was waffling with Saionji’s points and his points. It almost tipped in their favour, before Kuzuryuu burst in, took one long look at everyone and declared firmly.

“No one is going to make a fucking cake without Hajime’s supervision. Since there are only a few people who deal with the paperwork for supplies from Kirigiri, IE: Me, Peko, and Hajime, you’re not doing any fucking thing with the food unless we give you the fucking green light. DEAL?”

Saionji probably would have argued more, had Pekoyama not stepped silently into the kitchen, her gaze level. Hajime nearly collapsed in relief when Saionji and Mioda backed down, Saionji grumbling, and Mioda cheerful, as if their debate about limited supplies was a game.

Hajime was seriously considering asking Kirigiri to slip him supplies to make hard drinks. Though, on second thought, if everyone else got into it… Hajime paled and scratched that idea firmly off his list and made lunch for him, Kuzuryuu, and Peko as a silent thank you. He needed a nap, perhaps when he finished eating.

No such thing.

Owari’s mood had improved drastically since Hajime last saw her, to the point she was trying to convince Nidai to spar with her. He was declining gently. Hajime did not blame him. It slowly elevated into Owari practically begging Nidai to listen to her request. It made Hajime’s heart twist when he saw Nidai’s gaze soften, his eyes darting, as his defenses were wearing down.

He was saved by Mioda suggesting they play hide and seek.

Well, temporarily.

It turned into an all-out war. Suddenly, everyone was roped into it, with varying degrees of delight (Komaeda was thrilled. He was the master at hide and seek. Saionji called it cheating. Komaeda called it “unable to turn his talent off”.) and exasperation (“What are we, five?” Kuzuryuu grumbled). However, Mioda was not swayed and soon, Hajime found himself deemed “it”. Why they chose him was beyond Hajime. The only upside was he had to give everyone a fifteen-minute head start and they were confined to only the first island.

It was the most blissful fifteen minutes of Hajime’s day.

The rest played out with ease. Hajime found some people immediately:

 

(“You cheated!” Saionji griped.

“I’m really not…” Hajime sighed, not wanting to tell her orange wasn’t the best colour to try and hide in.

She left before Hajime could properly defend himself.)

 

(“O-oh… I’m sorry… I m-made this too easy…” Tsumiki stammered.

“No need to apologize?” Hajime half asked.)

 

(“Dang it! It’s my hair, isn’t it?” Souda stuffed his beanie further onto his head, “And here I thought I was hiding it well.”

“Sorry Kazuichi,” Hajime grinned, “Maybe hide by some flowers next time?”

“Right! Good idea friend!” Souda smacked his back.)

 

(“Oh, no, you found me, whatever will I do?”

Hajime shut the door in Hanamura’s face.)

 

Some people, took Hajime a while.

 

(“I thought I hid my aura well…” Sonia huffed, but gracefully exited her hiding spot.

“You were really well hidden, don’t worry.” Hajime said.)

 

(“Ibuki tried her best, and that’s what counts!”)

 

(“Hajiji! How did you know?” Owari called up from the tree she had climbed.

“Your shirt.” Hajime pointed to the whiteness of her button up.

“Were you staring at my boobs?” Owari gasped, “What would Nagito say?”

Hajime quickly exited.)

 

("A photographer knows how to blend in just as well as knowing how to make things stand out." Koizumi said gracefully.)

 

The rest came in spurts: Kuzuryuu (who despite grumbling, did a great job hiding), Pekoyama (after he found Kuzuryuu finding her was next), Nidai (Just… how? Hajime wasn’t sure.) Tanaka (who told Hajime he had “moved up a tier” whatever that meant), and Byakuya (who Hajime couldn’t believe he had passed three times before noticing them). All that was left was Komaeda, who Hajime had to cheat a little and pull out his luck. Komaeda was sitting pleasantly in his cottage, waving to Hajime when he opened the door.

“Took you long enough.” Komaeda hummed. “Am I the last one?”

“Yes…”

“Oh wow, lucky me.” Komaeda serenely smiled.

Hajime’s heart skipped a beat. He left to help Hanamura make dinner. The evening was settling and Hajime was ready to sleep, but dinner proved to be eventful, with lots of chatting, bickering and a food fight that was miraculously avoided (Hajime thanked his lucky stars). Cleaning up took a lot of time, but at least Komaeda and Sonia offered to help wash, with Koizumi drying the dishes with Nidai.

The day was almost done, and Hajime wanted to go to bed, but someone (probably Hanamura) suggested they do a group game. They ended up playing twenty questions. No one got what Komaeda picked, Saionji left in a huff when hers was guessed, Tanaka didn’t let them get the round unless they said the exact words (Sonia did), and Kuzuryuu didn’t join in, instead keeping score. It got heated when Saionji accused him of rigging it so Pekoyama was in the lead (under Komaeda, because everyone knew he’d be in the lead because… luck. It technically negated Komaeda’s score, hence Pekoyama being in lead.) Words were hurled and Hajime had to step up to break the verbal fighting.

So, by the time bed time rolled around, Hajime was more than grateful to flop into his bed, close his eyes, and sleep. It didn’t work like that. Sonia had a nightmare, causing Souda to pound furiously on Hajime’s door in a panic because no matter what they did she wasn’t waking up. Hajime ambled over and spent half an hour after he woke Sonia up (that took twenty minutes), comforting all three of them.

A chain reaction occurred and Byakuya was at his door, softly knocking. Hajime let them in, allowing them to seek comfort. Mioda and Tsumiki also joined as Hajime was talking with Byakuya, making his single comfort section, a group effort.

His clock on his stand read 2:56 by the time they left. Hajime fell into his bed, head swirling, and body aching. The day was pressing on him and he needed sleep. Closing his eyes, he had drifted off, when he heard his door open and a warm body slip into bed behind him. Hajime could smell sandalwood and cotton, burnt sugar, and sand. Groaning, Hajime felt a pair of arms, one of them hard and metal, wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Nagito…?” Hajime’s voice was slurred, “It’s…” He checked the time, “It’s four in the morning.”

“I wanted to cuddle.” Komaeda said, as if that was all the reasoning he needed.

“… you came into my room, woke me up at four am, to cuddle?” Hajime asked, exhaustion lacing his voice.

“Your door was unlocked.” Komaeda defended himself, “And I’m your sort of boyfriend… I can snuggle you when I want, right?” He shifted, “Besides… you look like you need a hug?”

Hajime’s exhaustion, frustration, and irritation bleed away. Komaeda… was thinking about him. His heart warmed and Hajime slowly turned over, ignoring how heavy his body felt and how fuzzy his mind was, and pulled Komaeda closer, kissing him lightly.

“Thank you, Nagito.” Hajime breathed.

“Sorry you had a rough day.” Komaeda said, as if he was the sole cause of the day being long, “I think, we should stay in bed all morning.”

“I agree.” Hajime buried his face into Komaeda’s neck, “I’m sleeping as long as I can with you.”

Komaeda chuckled, Hajime feeling the vibrations, and held him tighter, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They fell asleep, entangled together, breathing even.

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya: I'm referring to the Imposter.
> 
> Komaeda helping Souda: I strongly head canon that after SDR2 these two start hanging out and Komaeda basically gets made Souda's mechanic assistant.
> 
> Talents: I headcanon Hajime can pull talents out of his brain, but can only use them for short periods before getting tired.


End file.
